1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wood burning stoves and the like and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved draft tube for use with wood burning stoves adapted to increase the efficiency of combustion of the fuels used therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional wood and coal burning stoves are fabricated from cast iron and may be provided with doors at the front, as in a Franklin type stove, or it may be loaded at the top through a removable cover. Recently, stoves of this type have been fabricated by welding sheet metal so as to produce an essentially air-tight stove having improved burning efficiency. In stoves of this type combustion air is admitted to the fire box through draft tubes which allow fresh air to be brought in from outside the stove, down through the top and directly against the solid fuel being burned in the fire box. While such draft tubes serve to improve the combustion of the material being burned, a substantial portion of that material is wasted insofar as many of the volatiles are carried out of the stove without being burned.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in stoves of the sort adapted to burn wood, coal and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide improvements in draft tubes for wood and coal burning stoves to carry out more efficient combustion of the burnable material used in a stove.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a nozzle adapter for use on the draft tube of a wood burning stove to increase the efficiency thereof.